


Nights Like This

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Ilora Hawke [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3, Angst, Depression, F/M, Flash Fic, Prompt Fill, Strained Relationships, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: Anders is struggling, and Hawke isn't sure how to help.





	Nights Like This

On nights like this, the worst nights, Hawke and Anders walked the streets of Hightown. The only sounds were their boots on the cobblestones, the occasional bark of a dog, and sometimes other distant footfalls. Not that they saw anyone. Hawke kept them in the shadows and out of danger, but this hour of the night was a no man’s land.

Anders was always the same on nights like this. Staring straight ahead, face blank, arms across his chest. Sometimes Hawke wanted to reach over and touch him. Bury her fingers in the feathers, black now, that covered his shoulders. Just to remind him that she was still there. But on nights like this he was far away in some still, silent room. Hawke might as well have touched stone walls.

They walked until the night met the day and the sky paled above them. By then Hawke  _wanted_  to say something. Anything. Even the wrong thing.  _Why won’t you talk to me? How can you be so selfish? Why won't you let me make it better? I'll do_ anything  _to make it better_. But she couldn't add her grief to his. She had to be the strong one.

On mornings like this, Hawke touched the back of his hand, cold like stone.

“Let’s go home,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt fill ("morning stroll"), but edited a bit since then.


End file.
